The present invention relates to hairbrushes, and relates more particularly to such a hairbrush which has arched flexible bridging strips connected between the teeth to support the teeth against compression force and to simultaneously massage the skin of the head when brushing.
Conventional hairbrushes commonly comprise rows of teeth raised from the comb holder. Because the teeth are perpendicularly raised from the comb holder, they directly bear the compression force when brushing. Therefore, the teeth of conventional hairbrushes tend to be damaged when an excessive force is applied. Furthermore, during brushing the skin of the head tends to be hurt by the teeth.